


Przepita obietnica

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia





	Przepita obietnica

Naruto nie musiał wsiadać do samochodu, by wiedzieć jak wściekły był Sasuke. Widząc z oddali czarną Hondę, wypuścił powietrze i przygotowując się psychicznie, wsiadł do niej, gdy tylko zatrzymała się na parkingu.

— Hej — rzucił ostrożnie, zapinając pas i siadając wygodniej. W odpowiedzi Sasuke jedynie ruszył z parkingu. Naruto spojrzał na niego, rejestrując zmarszczone brwi i zaciśniętą szczękę. — Przepraszam, naprawdę chciałem urwać się wcześniej, ale zagadaliśmy się i potem jakoś tak wyszło, że…

— Jak nie przestaniesz kłamać, to wyrwę ci język — syknął wściekle Uchiha, zatrzymując się na czerwonym świetle. Naruto powstrzymał odruch wymiotny przy tym nagłym hamowaniu i zerknął niepewnie na swojego chłopaka. — Obiecałeś wrócić wczoraj do domu. Powiedziałeś, że Kiba odwiezie cię bez problemu, a co robisz? Upijasz kierowcę i nie odzywasz się do rana. — Sasuke wszedł w zakręt, sprawiając, że Naruto zrobił się na twarzy trochę bledszy. — Powinieneś się cieszyć, że w ogóle po ciebie przyjechałem.

— Przepraszam — wydusił z trudem Naruto, biorąc głęboki wdech. — Miałem zadzwonić, ale widzisz, tak jakby padł mi telefon.

— Mieliśmy jechać do moich rodziców! Musiałem im skłamać, że dostałeś nagłe wezwanie do szpitala i nie damy rady się pojawić. A wszystko tylko dlatego, że postanowiłeś pójść i spić się razem z Inuzuką. Przysięgam, że jak go dorwę, to długo nie pożyje. — Naruto zwiesił głowę na słowa Sasuke.

Dał ciała, wiedział o tym doskonale. Zapomniał się po prostu, a po pierwszym telefonie Sasuke padła mu komórka i wtedy całkiem stracił poczucie czasu. Potem był już za bardzo pijany, żeby przejmować się czymkolwiek i w efekcie obaj z Kibą zasnęli na podłodze. Dzisiaj czuł się paskudnie i nie miał siły, by jakimś cudem udobruchać Uchihę, więc siedział potulnie, starając się nie zwymiotować na deskę rozdzielczą.

— Ostrzegam cię, nie testuj mojej cierpliwości, na tym etapie zostało jej już niewiele — Sasuke znów stanął na czerwonym świetle i tym razem odwrócił się w stronę Naruto, spoglądając na niego gniewnie. Uzumaki zakrył sobie dłonią usta, zamykając oczy i próbując powstrzymać mdłości.

— Mógłbyś… Mógłbyś jechać troszkę… delikatniej? Nie czuję się najlepiej. — Naruto zerknął na Sasuke błagalnie, otrzymując w odpowiedzi spojrzenie pełne politowania.

— Niedobrze ci? — zapytał Uchiha, siląc się na współczucie. Drugą ręką sięgnął na tylne siedzenie, zabierając z niego reklamówkę. Naruto przytaknął. — Świetnie, przynajmniej następnym razem będziesz pamiętał, że obietnic się dotrzymuje. — Podając Naruto reklamówkę ruszył ostro do przodu, kiedy zapaliło się zielone światło. — A uświń mi tapicerkę, to już nigdy nie wsiądziesz do samochodu. 


End file.
